The present invention pertains generally to ladder racks for trucks for transporting ladders above a pickup truck box.
In wide use today are ladder racks disposed above truck boxes. Such ladder racks have at least four supports permanently attached to the corners of the truck box. Vehicle usefulness is hindered to the extent that present ladder racks are heavy to reduce operating efficiency of the truck and secondly do not permit large bulky items to be carried in the truck box. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a ladder rack which is readily removable from the truck box.